


The Night Before: Dreams of the Future

by goodfairyofny



Series: The Night Before [2]
Category: Tales of Vesperia
Genre: F/M, I had to know what happened when Rita closed the door, Side story to Frozen Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:14:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21977908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodfairyofny/pseuds/goodfairyofny
Summary: After the realization that he's dreaming again, Raven knocks on Rita's door.
Relationships: Rita Mordio/Raven
Series: The Night Before [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1582045





	The Night Before: Dreams of the Future

The night before the final battle, Raven came to the realization that he was ready to be the kind of person who dreams again. The thought was sparked by an idea during a conversation in which Karol told him he was almost as cool as Yuri. He wanted to tease the boy, pretend he was offended, but instead he just expressed that the feeling was mutual and ended up musing about how he was dreaming again before Karol ran off to bed. Unable to help himself, Raven found himself knocking on Rita’s door. “H-Hey,” she said, with color in her cheeks and a complicated look in her eyes. “Hey,” he returned, and she stepped aside, gesturing for him to come in. He turned just in time to catch her sticking her tongue out at Yuri as she shut and locked the door. He cocked his head to the side, trying to read her thoughts. “Locking me in with you? Isn’t that a bit dangerous, darlin’?” She pushed on his chest just hard enough for him to end up sitting on her bed, taking him by surprise. “It’s a little too late to worry about that, don’t you think?” she asked, straddling his lap. Her arms wrapped around his neck, hands threading into his hair. “Ritachi,” he murmured quietly, and she brought her lips to his, gently at first, then deepened the kiss as he let out a low hum that vibrated through her. 

He broke the kiss long before she wanted, pulling away and beginning to plead with her. “Rita darlin’, we shouldn’t be doing this, I’m much too old for -” She cut him off before he had the chance to annoy her any further. “For _what_? Are you seriously going to do this right now? The world is _ending_ , Raven. I want you to kiss me.” He wasn’t sure how to handle her when she was angry but wasn’t hitting him. Violence was pretty much her default mood when he was around. He was freaking _crazy_ about her, always had been, but he never expected her to want him to… Before he had the chance to make any kind of decision, her lips were assaulting his again, and it felt _so_ amazingly good that he couldn’t think. When he finally regained control and pulled away again, he saw the hurt all over her face. “Do you seriously not… want me?” she asked in a voice that was barely above a whisper. Raven took a deep breath and pulled her in close, bringing her head to rest on his shoulder as he hugged her firmly. “Of course I do, darlin’,” he said gently. “T-Then why,” she began, but he didn’t let her finish the thought. “Because we have plenty of time,” he said, looking into her eyes now, speaking confidently. “Because there’s no way I’m letting the world end now,” he said, then finally kissed her back, promising her everything while saying nothing.

“Stay,” she said when he finally broke the kiss, and they laid down on the bed together, his arm wrapped around her and his other hand caressing her hair. The feeling of her head on his chest so close to his cold, dead heart sent warmth through his whole body. It was the most intimate he had been with anyone in a decade, and he wasn’t sure how he lived so long without this kind of closeness. “When this is over,” Rita said quietly, “I don’t want to hear anymore of your dumb excuses about being old. I want to be with you,” she said, looking up into his eyes for a moment before curling back into his chest. Raven let out the breath he’d been holding before he answered. “Alright, darlin’.” She placed her fingers over his heart, stroking very gently. “Do you think we can really pull this off tomorrow?” she asked. He chuckled softly. “We’re going to have to. I can’t lose you now.” Rita sat up and rolled her eyes at him. “You’re so stupid,” she said, then crushed her lips to his. They spent the night tangled up in one another, hoping for a future together.


End file.
